This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Network Function Virtualization (NFV) uses Information Technology (IT) virtualization-related technologies to virtualize classes of network node functions into building blocks that may be connected to create communication services. A service provider that implements an NFV design will implement one or more Virtualized Network Functions (VNFs) (i.e., software implementations of network functions). Multiple VNFs are typically employed in a sequence to deliver a given service.
Lawful Interception (LI) is the task of lawfully obtaining communications data, such as network management information or communication content, for the purpose of analysis or evidence. Lawful Interception may comprise intercepting telecommunications on behalf of law enforcement agencies (LEAs), administrative agencies, intelligence services or other authorized agencies.
The virtualization of network functions deployed on general purpose standardized hardware is expected to significantly reduce the costs of deployment and maintenance, and to also reduce product development times. Nonetheless, a need remains for NFV environments that achieve improved performance by disabling unnecessary functions, such as encryption. In addition, a need exists for improved techniques for performing Lawful Interception (LI) in a virtualized environment.